The Story About a Confusion of Love
by Takamura Akashi
Summary: The story will be begin soon, what should I do? / No bashing Chara / Mind to RnR?


**The all of characters belongs to Naruto**

**The Story About a Confusion of Love © Takamura Akashi**

**Romance /Drama**

**_Warnings : AU, Maybe OOC, Hinata's POV, Gaje, and anything warnings not I'm write_**

**_Pairing : Hyuuga Hinata & Uzumaki Naruto_**

**_Main pairing : Haruno Sakura & Sasuke Uchiha, Tenten & Hyuuga Neijii_**

**_Main Character : Yamanaka Ino, Shion, and All Characters from Naruto._**

_The story will be begin soon, what should I do?_

.

.

* * *

**The Story About a Confusion of Love**

**Chapter 1**

Aku selalu memperhatikannya, setiap gerak-geriknya. Tapi apa yang ku dapat? Hanya sebuah perasaan yang tidak berbalas. Aku sudah mencoba untuk menyapa nya, tapi apa balasannya? Hanya sebuah wajah tanpa kata-kata. Tatapan pun tak dia berikan, apakah aku harus menyerah?

Tidak, aku tidak boleh menyerah. Karena akhir-akhir ini dia juga memberi ku kesempatan. Tapi kenapa kesempatan itu begitu menyakitkan untuk di ambil. Kau berbaik hati berbicara dengan diriku, tapi hanya sesaat sebelum kau mengacuhkanku lagi.

Aku ingin menyapa tapi aku takut untuk membalasnya. Dan kau terlihat sangat ingin disapa olehku dari beberapa gerak-gerikmu. Kenapa ada banyak alur yang berbelit di dalam kisah cintaku. Aku tidak tahu apakah kau menyukaiku atau justru membenciku. Haruskah aku pertimbangkan lagi keinginanku yang tidak ingin menyerah?

Mungkin jika itu jawabannya aku akan pertimbangkan kembali. Akankah kisah ku akan menjadi sebuah cerita drama yang menyedihkan atau berakhir bahagia? Aku tidak tahu pasti tapi mulai hari ini akan ku buat sebuah rangkaian cerita dari kisah ku dan dirinya.

**XXX The Story About a Confusion of Love XXX **

"Haaahh …" aku menghela nafas sambil memperhatikan 6 paper crane yang sudah kubuat. Satu yang lainnya sudah kubuang karena saat itu aku sangat kesal. Kau bertanya kesal karena apa? Jawabannya pasti karena 'dia'.

"Tidak bisakah aku melanjutkan membuat sampai 1000 paper crane?" aku berbicara sendiri dengan suara yang sangat pelan. Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali melanjutkan membuat paper crane lagi. Tapi apa daya uang saku-ku selalu habis. Jadi aku tidak bisa membeli se-_pack_ origami, karena tidak punya uang.

"Aaahhhh!" aku berteriak sekencang-kencangnya di bantal. Kepalaku sangatlah penuh dengan berbagai macam pemikiran. Dari tentang pelajaran, teman, anime, dan 'dia'. Mungkin bisa dibilang aku sedang sedikit frustasi sekarang.

Drtttt Drtttt

Ponsel ku bergetar dua kali tanda ada pesan masuk. Lalu dengan malas aku bangun dari posisi tengkurap dikasur, untuk mengambil ponsel yang ada di meja. Kukira ada teman yang mengirim pesan, ternyata hanya pesan tidak penting dari operator yang menyatakan bahwa masa aktif pulsa sudah habis.

'haaahh' sungguh menggelikannya aku ini. Pulsa tidak punya, uang habis, dan modem pun pulsanya habis. Mungkin bukannya aku tidak punya uang, tapi aku selalu saja boros untuk membeli jajanan. Tapi semua itu ada alasannya.

Mungkin jika aku beritahu kau akan tertawa. Jadi, biarlah kau tahu sendiri tentang apakah alasanku hingga aku selalu boros untuk jajan. Ah masa bodoh dengan jajan, sekarang ini aku semakin bad mood saja. Lagu yang kudengarpun tidak membantu membuat mood ku membaik, jadi kumatikan saja lagunya dan bersiap untuk tidur.

Namun yang terjadi justru aku tidak bisa tidur. Berkali aku mencoba untuk memejamkan mata tapi tetap tidak bisa tidur. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk membaca sebuah komik, dan komik itu berjudul '_Flowery Dress'_. Dalam waktu 20 menit aku selesai membaca komik itu, dan dalam waktu 20 menit juga aku sukses banjir air mata.

Oh kami-_sama_, tidak bisakah mood ku diperbaiki? Kalau sudah menangis seperti ini, pasti ujung-ujungnya akan memikirkan tentang dia. Ya segala tentang dia, dari yang membuatku bahagia sampai yang membuatku sedih. Tapi itu juga tidak berlangsung lama karena akhirnya aku tertidur, kelelahan sehabis menangis sepuas-puasnya.

**XXX The Story About a Confusion of Love XXX **

Drrtttt Drrrrttt Drrrttt

Alarm ponselku berbunyi itu artinya ini pukul 06.45, dan berarti tidak lama lagi kaa-_san _akan …

"Hinata! Bangun! Hinata!" sesuai dugaanku pasti kaa-_san_ akan berteriak untuk membangunkanku. Dan bila tidak di jawab maka kaa-_san_ akan terus memanggilku.

"Iya!" aku berteriak dengan nada malas. Sebenarnya ingin saja aku berkata sambil tidak berteriak tapi mau bagaimana lagi, kamarku berada di lantai atas sehingga jika tidak berteriak maka tidak akan terdengar.

Lalu dengan malas aku, bangun dari kasur tanpa merapihkan nya terlebih dahulu. Kemudian membereskan tas dan mengambil seragam sebelum akhirnya aku turun untuk mandi dan makan.

Sekarang waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 07.15, dan itu artinya aku sudah harus berangkat karena jarak antara rumah dan sekolahku cukup jauh. Sekitar 30 menit waktu yang harus di tempuh, untuk itu aku segera saja menyambar tas dan berpamitan kepada kaa-_san_, tou-_san_, dan Hanabi. Aku berlari menuju stasiun yang jaraknya tidak begitu jauh dari rumah, akhirnya aku menaiki kereta dan sampai di sekolah tepat 15 menit sebelum bel. Syukurlah aku tidak telat, dan sambil memperhatikan jam tangan aku berlari menuju kelasku di lantai dua.

Kemudian dengan perlahan aku membuka pintu kelas yang bertuliskan kelas 3-b, ternyata banyak yang belum datang. Tapi untung saja sahabat-sahabatku sudah datang, sehingga aku tidak kesepian. Di belakang mereka sedang berkumpul seperti sedang membicarakan sesuatu. Akhirnya setelah aku menaruh tas, aku berniat untuk menghampiri mereka.

"_O-ohayou_, Sakura-_chan_, Ino-_chan_, dan Tenten-_chan_," aku tersenyum sembari menyapa mereka. Dan mereka pun menoleh, setelah menghentikan pembicaraan mereka.

"Oh hai Hinata-_chan_! Kau kenapa? Kau terlihat seperti orang yang tidak punya jiwa?" tiba-tiba saja Sakura, bertanya seperti itu. Aku bingung perasaan aku hanya berlaku seperti biasanya, tapi kenapa dibilang seperti tidak punya jiwa?

"Eh? Tidak punya jiwa?" aku bertanya balik, tapi Sakura tidak menjawab dan justru mereka bertiga tertawa geli.

"Ahaha lupakan-lupakan!" Ino menyuruhku melupakan perkataan Sakura, disela-sela tawanya. Dan yang bisa kulakukan hanya menggendikkan bahu.

Lalu kami ber-empat terlibat dalam percakapan yang cukup seru. Sebelum akhirnya bel masuk berbunyi, dan kami kembali ketempat masing-masing.

Waktu berjalan terus sampai tiba waktunya bel istirahat. Sungguh pelajaran hari rabu itu yang paling membuatku kesal, sejarah dimana-mana. Ukh rasanya aku ingin berjalan-jalan saat istirahat ini.

"Ah aku mau ke kantin beli makanan! Laparrrr~" aku beruntung karena Sakura mau ke kantin, jadi aku bisa ikut untuk sekedar melepas penat.

"Sakura-_chan_ aku ikut!" dengan cepat aku berdiri untuk mengejar Sakura yang entah mengapa cepat sekali jalannya, tiba-tiba ia sudah ada di depan pintu kelas saja. Huh, dasar Sakura ckckck kalau soal makanan pasti cepat.

Karena mungkin merasa terpanggil maka Sakura akhirnya menoleh, "Ha? Apa?" dia bertanya kembali, jadi ternyata dia tidak mendengar perkataanku.

Aku hanya menghela nafas pasrah sebelum megulangi perkataanku lagi, "Haahh … aku ikut dengan mu,"

"Oh, ya sudah hehe,"

**XXX The Story About a Confusion of Love XXX **

Suasana kantin sangat ramai, sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu suka. Tapi yah aku harus menunggu Sakura membeli makanan terlebih dahulu. Dan juga niatku kan hanya untuk ikut dengan Sakura agar bisa melepas penat.

"Nah, sudah. Ayo Hinata-_chan_ kita kembali ke kelas!" aku hanya mengangguk tanpa membalas uncapannya. Tapi baru saja berdiri aku melihat, Sakura tengah terpesona oleh seorang lelaki yang ku tahu bernama Sasuke. Dia teman sekelas kami, dan yang kutahu Sakura memang menyukainya. Tapi kurasa Sasuke sudah ada yang punya, kasihan Sakura.

"Hei kembali ke kehidupan nyata Sakura! Sakura? Sakura?!"

"Oh, ah ya ahahaha maaf maaf aku terbawa suasana hahaha," dia hanya tertawa dan aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepala maklum.

"Baiklah ayo," akhirnya untuk berjaga-jaga agar Sakura tidak _stuck _di tempat aku mendorongnya. Untuk menjauh dari daerah kantin. Setelah itu kami berdua menuju ke toilet sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan kembali perjalanan ke kelas.

Dan kami pun bercerita banyak saat berada di lorong lantai dua, sebelum aku melihat keberadaan 'dia' di depan sana. Tiba-tiba aku merasakan degup jantung yang berdetak tidak karuan. Aku pasti tau Sakura sudah menangkap gelagat aneh ku. Dan dia cepat mengerti apa penyebab keadaan ku sekarang yang sedang berjalan tepat dibelakang Sakura yang jauh lebih tinggi disbanding diriku.

"Ehem, Hinata lihat siapa itu," Sakura berbicara pelan kepadaku sembari direksi matanya menunjuk kearah 'dia'. Dan akhirnya kami pun berpapasan, tapi aku yakin dia pasti tidak memperhatikan aku. Jelas karena aku bersembunyi dibalik badan Sakura.

"Ya ampun Hinata, kenapa tidak ada kemajuan sih?" setelah melanjutkan perjalanan menuju ke kelas, Sakura baru bertanya kembali.

"Entahlah …" aku bingung ingin menjawab apa, hanya kata-kata tidak jelas yang keluar dari mulutku. Kurasa muka-ku memerah, sehingga aku membuang muka dari Sakura. Pandangan ku menuju ke gedung olahraga, entah kenapa aku tidak bisa berpaling dari pandanganku yang menuju ke gedung olahraga. Apa mungkin karena itu tempat 'dia' biasa latihan basket?

**XXX The Story About a Confusion of Love XXX **

Saat kami sudah sampai di kelas tampak Tenten dan Ino tengah asyik tertawa-tawa sembari memperhatikan duo cowok keren yang sedang makan bersama di dalam kelas. Ya, karena mereka itu adalah fans dari duo cowok keren itu. Bahkan mereka berdua menganggap duo cowok keren itu pasangan YAOI ckckck.

"Tenten-chan … apa kau memikirkan hal-hal yang aneh lagi tentang Sasuke dan Neijii?" aku bertanya dengan nada malas setelah aku duduk di kursi tempat biasa kami mengobrol di dalam kelas.

"Ahaha yah kau tahu kan, mereka itu serasi sekali kalau jadi pasangan Yaoi hehe," setelah Tenten berkata seperti itu, air muka Sakura tampak tidak senang. Jelas saja, karena Sakura kan suka Sasuke.

"Tenten jangan jadi kan mereka pasangan Yaoi! Sasuke-_kun_ kan hanya untuk ku~" dan dimulailah drama perebutan hak milik(?).

"Oh tidak bisa! Sasuke itu lebih cocok dengan Neijii dari pada dengan mu Sakura. Kau saja kalah cantik dengan Neijii ckckck," pfft aku terkekeh geli mendengar penuturan Tenten yang mengatakan bahwa Sakura kalah cantik dengan Neijii.

"Ahaha benar tuh jidat lebar! Kau kalah cantik ahaha," Ino pun menimpali perkataan Tenten.

"Dasar kau Ino-pig! Kalau begitu aku jadi couple mu saja lah~" oh tidak, Sakura mulai terjangkit penyakit Yuri.

"Cih, mana mau aku dengan dirimu jidat lebar week!" Ino menolak pernyataan Sakura dan itu membuat diriku dan Tenten tertawa.

"Kasihan sekali dirimu Sakura-chan, sudah tidak mendapatkan Sasuke-kun. Kau juga tidak mendapatkan Ino-chan hihi," aku jadi ikut gemas ingin ikut-ikutan menjahili Sakura.

"Aaah! Kalian semua jahat~" dan yah akhirnya Sakura merajuk dan kami semua tertawa. Tapi tanpa mereka sadari, duo cowok keren itu memperhatikan gerak-gerik kami. Aku saja baru menyadari dikala kami semua tengah tertawa. Aku menjadi sedikit curiga dengan duo cowok keren itu, tapi aku tidak punya bukti nyata untuk mencurigai mereka. Sehingga lebih baik aku pura-pura tidak mengetahui itu saja.

**-To be Continue-**

HAI! Bertemu lagi dengan taka –w-)/  
haahhh Taka lagi sering gak semangat nih, gegaranya ya paling masalah pr yang sangat menumpuk seperti gunung #plak

Oh ya ini fict berlanjut Taka yang baru, jadi nikmati ini ya. Mohon maaf jika banyak ke absurd-an kata di dalam fict ini. Karena jelas Taka membuatnya dalam kondisi mood yang buruk. Ckckck menyedihkan!

Dan kalau kalian bertanya #gak akan nanya# #plak# tentang ini cerita nyata atau gak, kalau menurutku sih ini nyata dengan beberapa perubahan sangat sedikit disana-sini #maksudnya?

Yah-yah sekian dari Taka sampai jumpa di lanjutan cerita berjudul panjang ini, kritirk dan saran nya mohon diberi ya :p


End file.
